


Going Somewhere?

by tomattoan



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Cablepool - Freeform, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomattoan/pseuds/tomattoan
Summary: Just a quick drabble based off a prompt by hellsdemonictrinity on tumblr. Not my best work but not horrible.





	Going Somewhere?

Wade turned over to glance at his small Hello Kitty (TM, don't sue) alarm clock. Fluorescent pink numbers were shining brightly in the darkness of his new bedroom. Ah, 3:44 AM. Ever since he had moved into the X-men mansion (X-man mansion? X-Mansion? Casa de Colossus? Who knows) he had been slowly but surely recovering from his loss of Vanessa. He had finally gotten some sleep, started eating again, he was taking care of himself. Usually. Tonight, however, was very different. 

He had been thinking a lot recently. Like, A LOT a lot. He would repeatedly find himself in this very sticky situation, yes that is an innuendo, an extreme dilemma full of petty teenage level angst and confusion. It may or may not have involved the metal-armed, time-traveling DADDY who saved his life. Would Vanessa approve? Mm, probably. Man, he was definitely one dreamy hunk of man and metal. An incredible specimen in his not-so-natural habitat, if you will. Oh, here he is, thinking about him again. Not good. He has to get out of here for the night. He has to see Vanessa.

Wade sat up in bed, sliding his crocs on and wrapping his robe around his shoulders before walking out into the living room. He cautiously navigated his way around the room in an effort to avoid waking the rest of the team up. He wasn't in the mood for a late night nagging from Colossus. He shuffled slowly across the floor, finally reaching the door, only to be stopped by a metal hand. Dear God, please, not Colossus.

"Going somewhere?"

Cable. Wade honestly wasn't sure if that was any better.

"Oh, hey there handsome, what are you doing up?"

Cable rolled his eyes at this, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied flatly, flicking the light on. "You've been acting strange. More so than usual. What's going on?"

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Cable narrowed his eyes at the other man and Wade instantly regretted neglecting to put his mask on. Okay, so maybe he had been acting out a tiny bit. Like, sure, he ran out of the bedroom last week when his 'fuck-buddy' Nathan was inches from going down on him. Yes, maybe he left whenever Cable entered a room. Oh. Yeah, maybe that really was suspicious. Shit.

"Listen, I've just been-"

"Avoiding me."

" I mean. Yeah."

"And your reason is?"

Oh fucking monkey dicks dude. What was he supposed to say? This was supposed to be some mindless sex whenever they were feeling up for it. How was he supposed to tell the heavy muscled man that he had caught feelings for him during their fuckfest, without Nate beating him to a pulp? Though, that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing, if you catch the drift. Fuck, what to do, what to do?

"Simple. You're super hot and I think I like you a lot but like what if Vanessa isn't ready for me to move on so like it's super conflicting."

Oh. Oops. Well, this is it. R.I.P Wade Wilson. He fully expected Cable to beat him into the ground at his answer. Instead, however, he was met with soft eyes and a gentle hand grabbing his shoulder.

"Wade. Vanessa is gone. I think you know that she wouldn't want you waiting around forever for her when she isn't coming back. When you're ready, I am too."

Um, is it just Wade, or did Cable just admit he had caught a bad case of feelings too?

"Fuck me."

"What?"

"Fuck me."

"Well. Can't argue with that." Cable shrugged, leading Wade into the guest room the older man had been staying in.

In all honesty, he was ready to move on. Maybe Nathan was right. He didn't have to ask for permission from Vanessa. He didn't have to ask permission from anyone. Nathan made him happy, isn't that what mattered? But that conversation could wait until morning. For tonight, he was perfectly fine with getting dicked down to his hearts content.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, a fanfiction by Tomattoan? That ISN'T SuperMansion related? It's more likely than you think.


End file.
